


When You Finally Find It

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Eliwood, Ninian Roy is Best Roy, okay i know roy is kinda stretching things but there's only so many unique dragon units so far, the beginning of grima's love affair with windows, this one only barely qualifies as beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima isn't really sure this one counts as a dragon.





	When You Finally Find It

**Author's Note:**

> "okay according to my notes, the next person to show up in the grima series is roy, who has lost something"
> 
> "lilina"
> 
> "looking for something his father gave him"
> 
> "still counts"

From his perch on one of the castle's many windowsills, Grima scoffed.

Two children scrambled about the castle of Askr, tossing back questions and negative answers. A blue-haired girl in red and a red-haired boy in blue. They were looking for something. 

_"Roy, what does it even look like?"_ Grima overheard the girl say.

_"It's got red wood on the handle and my dad's family crest on the side.  Come on, it's got to be around here somewhere!"_ The boy responded.

From how desperate he seemed to get as Grima watched them search, what the boy had lost (for it must have been his) was important to him.

The fell dragon knew this boy, barely. The faintest hint of dragon blood running through him, muddled together with so much humanity. It was for this reason (as well as the boy's sword being an excellent anti-dragon weapon) that Grima preferred to keep both of his vessels away from this, _"Roy."_

He slid away from his perch, fully intending to put more distance between his smaller self and the binding blade, but as he ambled down the hall, one of his boots clinked against a small, overlooked object on the floor.

A pocketknife.  Red wood on the handle, gold inlaid on the side face him.

Grima stared at the object lying on the floor. So small. So easily misplaced. It would be no trouble at all for the fell dragon's vessel to simply take the knife and hide it somewhere. The distressed mewls of the children had been entertaining for a while, and he could always recover it himself when their whining had grown tiresome.

It would be no trouble.

Not trouble at all.

...

_"Did you ever find what you were looking for yesterday?"_ Grima overheard a tired guard ask.

_"Yeah!  Funny thing though, it was just waiting for me outside my room.  Think maybe I've got someone watching over me?"_

_"Could be.  There's all kinds of spirits in the castle lately.  You might've found a guardian angel!"_

From his perch on one of the castle's many windowsills, Grima scoffed.


End file.
